1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method, and a reproducing program. More particularly, the invention relates to a data storing/reproducing apparatus adapted to acquire music data delivered over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
At a terminal of a typical music distribution system, a user may start up a web browser screen on a display unit of the terminal and selectively designate preview start buttons on the screen to request previews of desired songs from a web server. In turn, the web server delivers to the terminal the selected songs provided they are saleable, the songs being sent one after another in streaming mode for a predetermined time period each. The terminal then lets the user preview through speakers each of the songs coming in on a streaming basis from the web server and being output for the predetermined time period. One such system is disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-99283 (see pp. 6 to 7, FIGS. 2 and 3).